To control power consumption, some processors are capable of operating at several different frequencies. For example, if a system is to reduce its power consumption (e.g., during idle times), a processor may be operated at a lower frequency. Alternatively, to improve performance (e.g., during complex computations), the processor may be operated at a higher frequency. Some processors may be used to perform graphics computations (also referred to as graphics processors). Graphics processors may however have a more complex design and may require performance of various additional operations whenever there is a change in their operating frequency. Hence, changing the operating frequency of graphics circuitry may result in additional delay, increased power consumption, and/or performance reduction.